Fulfilling A Promise
by TheOnceAnonymous14
Summary: Antsy Melissa is awaiting Jackson's phone call. Is it picture perfect?


Waves crashing. That's all I heard for 28 days. Now all I hear is silence, and the odd knock on the door from my parents. I don't want anything but a call from him, Cody Jackson. I stare at my phone longingly reminiscing on our final conversation before the police took him.

_Flashback:_

"So do you think you will have to go to Juvie?"

He smirks and looks weary "Nah, they will probably let me off for time spent on the island."

Well if he was hopeful then so was I. I looked up when I saw him about to continue speaking.

"I meant what I said Mel, I will try, to you know, find a way to call you." He says confidently with a small nervous smile.

I smiled and hugged him, never doubting him once.

_End of Flashback_

I still don't doubt him. But, its been over four days and I'm nervous.

I jumped up after a second realizing my phone was ringing. I picked it up excitedly and answered.

"Hello!" I answer with glee.

"Wow Melissa never have I heard you to be so excited to talk to me." I deflate realizing it was only Nathan.

Oh well, Nathan is still one of my best friends so I was happy to hear from him.

"Oh Nathan, how are you?" I ask with a lot less enthusiasm.

"Wow Mel, that disappointed to hear it's me? You weren't expecting someone were you" I blush lightly when I hear Nathan's cheeky tone.

"N-no Nathan I was just a little surprised. That's all." I exclaim quickly.

Nathan continued to chuckle. "You sure, cause I only hear you get that excited when you talk to Jackson."

Nothing could be heard on my end and that caused Nathan to laugh harder.

I try to turn the tables "well you would know what's that like wouldn't you? After all Daley has a strong effect on you too." I say smugly.

Then I giggle when I heard Nathan stutter.

"Touché." Nathan lets out.

"So have you heard from him Mel?" I sigh sadly and explain how I haven't heard a thing.

"Well I'm su-" I heard two beeps and realized I had a call waiting.

"Nathan hold on, I have a call waiting and the beeps are annoying.

I quickly answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mel, its Jackson." My heart drops in shock. My mind race with thoughts going haywire and everything just comes out.

"Jackson! Hi, how are you? Are you going to juvie? Are you innocent and with your foster parents? I mean, I know you are innocent but they -

Jackson let's out a chuckle.

"Mel, you never seem to stop with the questions." I blush hotly thankful he couldn't see me.

He continues. "To answer, no I'm not in Juvie they did not have enough to throw me in. They thought that since I never caused any offences while on the trip that I wasn't a danger to humanity." He said dryly.

I chime in softly. "I never thought you were a danger."

"I know Mel, and honestly the security you bring me feel... nice." He let's out honestly.

I smile remembering of the day he admitted that I brought him security while on the island. I grin harder realizing he also told me he liked me that day.

"So Jackson, how are you?"

"I'm alright, been having my foster parents constantly check up on me has been annoying."

I sit on my bed and lean my head on my bedpost.

"Well be happy to have people who care."

"Please, Mel I think they are more worried that I am a threat or something." I burrow my eyebrows together.

"Jackson, I highly doubt that, you need to start opening up to the fact that people care about you." I say softly hoping I get through to him.

"Yeah, well I still have a hard time believing it. It all feels so, so surreal Mel."

"Well, start doing so. You are a good guy Jackson, don't let anything in the past make you feel otherwise." I say determinedly.

I could feel the smile form on his face.

"Mel as always you find a way to make me feel good about myself, thank you"

My heart swoons at how cute he sounds.

I smile and bashfully say your welcome unable to say anything else.

"So Mel, I am calling to follow through on my promise."

I choke on my spit and cough loudly.

"You alright there?" I here Jackson say amused.

"Um, yeah fine!" I managed to say through my stutter.

"Good cause I want you in one piece for our date on Saturday." Jackson says smoothly.

"Date, um date." I bang my head against the wall why can't I form anything right. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Yeah, it should be nice if it goes according to plan, and you know if you say yes." Jackson says with a bit of nervousness.

I clear my throat. "Of course, I'd love to go out with you."

"Great, I can't wait."

"Me either."

"Wow Mel, real smooth."

My eyes grow wide; I didn't put Nathan on hold I pressed three-way calling.

"NATHAN! Get off the phone! I can't believe you stayed on the whole time, I swear I am going to tell Daley so many things about you. In fact, Jackson would you like to hear a story about Nathan which includes dye, scissors, and -

"Bye Mel! Later Jackson!" Nathan mumbles quickly.

Jackson chuckles "Mind telling me the story anyway?"

I laugh "Sure"

We exchanged stories and laughed like no tomorrow. All I know is all it takes is one call to change it all.

* * *

**Read and Review! I own nothing. But my dreams claim otherwise. **


End file.
